Insomnia
by MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Hermione is spending the rest of her summer at the Burrow but finds herself restless and unable to sleep. What does she find for the cure? And how will things turn out afterward? HG/GW HG/RW Possible GW/HP Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe and/or anything J.K. Rowling created._**

* * *

><p>Hermione lay wide-awake in her bed. This was the third night in a row she couldn't fall asleep. She had come to the Burrow to spend the rest of her summer vacation in the presence of her friends but was becoming more agitated each day she couldn't sleep. Because of her nighttime restlessness, she had been falling asleep in odd places for a few moments during the day. She once went to the restroom and fell asleep right on the toilet.<p>

Hermione always heard the girls at Hogwarts talk about the ways in which they fall asleep. There were enchantments, of course, but she wasn't in school so breaking the rules was out of the question. There were muggle sleeping pills, but she somehow felt that those wouldn't be very abundant in a wizarding household. There was one last option that doesn't always work but seemed to be the favorite amongst Hogwarts girls. Hermione was quite familiar with the rub-it-out method, but she felt a bit uncomfortable doing so in the presence of a sleeping friend. Ginny was sleeping on the bed next to hers, sound asleep. Her deep breathing and rise and fall of her chest slightly turned Hermione on. She immediately shook the thought out of her mind. She didn't feel that way about the same sex and she was in love with Ron. Still, she needed some imagery to get her going. She still didn't feel right about masturbating while her friend was there but she was desperate to go to sleep.

Silently, she slid her hand under the blankets. She lifted the bottom of her short pink silk gown. Looking over to her side, she saw that Ginny was still sound asleep. This made her feel slightly better about it. She moved her hand carefully underneath the elastic on her white cotton panties while holding her breath. She made it soundlessly and continued to snake her hand down until she hit the crown jewel.

She let out a deep breath and circled her fingers around her clit, gently massaging her folds. She closed her eyes and continued to fondle herself, her breathing becoming heavier by the minute. Occasionally, she would dip her fingers into her wet slit and moisten her clit with her juices. She could feel her nipples harden and press against the coldness of her silk gown. She used her free hand to massage her nipple through the cloth, sending shockwaves to her middle. She began to massage her clit faster as she was nearing her end. Her breathing became frantic and to muffle the sound she held her breath. Before she could reach her end, however, Ginny moved. Hermione stopped immediately while the silence around her pressed against her ears. She didn't realize just how much noise she had been making, despite her efforts to be quiet. Her eyes remained wide open. She stared at the ceiling, her hand still in her moist pussy. Slowly, she began to remove her hand, but the elastic around her panties snapped. Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance. She was so close. Couldn't something go right for a change?

"Mione?" uttered Ginny through the dark silence.

Hermione froze. Had Ginny heard everything? She didn't sound very sleepy. Hermione laid frozen in silence trying to determine whether she should say anything.

"Mione?" Ginny said again.

"Hmmmm," said Hermione, pretending to sound groggy as though she had just been awoken.

"I can't sleep."

Hermione heard the covers from the bed next to her slide off and feet meet the floor. She closed her eyes hoping Ginny wouldn't catch her, panties wet, fingers soiled.

"I just couldn't sleep, could you?" Ginny said, from very close by.

"Mmmm no, no, I couldn't," said Hermione, still trying to sound half asleep.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were breathing rather quickly," said Ginny tenderly.

Hermione felt the edge of her bed sink under Ginny's weigh as she sat down.

"N-n-no," said Hermione. Why didn't she say yes?

"Well, then, what was it?"

Hermione could smell Ginny's flowery scent. Ginny edged closer to her. Hermione, using her elbows, sat up in her bed, meeting Ginny face to face.

"Sorry," said Hermione awkwardly, pressing herself against the headboard, "didn't realize you were so close."

"No," said Ginny as she looked toward her bed.

"So, er- what was keeping you up," said Hermione, trying to keep the conversation going.

"My mind was running rampant. It always does. Especially when you're here."

"Sorry?"

"You know-" said Ginny and without any notice at all she swiftly moved her face forward and placed her lips on Hermione's. Hermione kissed back, not thinking about what it was exactly she was doing. Ginny moved even closer, thighs touching thighs. Ginny moved her hands toward Hermione's face to kiss her more deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths.

Hermione pulled away.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"We shouldn't," said Hermione, looking away.

Ginny lifted Hermione's chin to look deep in her eyes.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay," she whispered and smiled and placed a tender and gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione whimpered, lips trembling, yearning for more.

Ginny surreptitiously placed her hand on Hermione's bare thigh, eliciting goosebumps from it. Hermione flinched slightly at the soft touch. Ginny moved her hand slowly toward Hermione's center. Hermione, without really realizing what she was doing, began to slowly open her legs.

The girls continued their passionate kissing each moaning for more.

"Don't you think we'll wake someone up?" Hermione said, fearfully. She'd hate for Ron to walk in on her during this extremely sensual moment.

"No, this house is more sound proof than you'd think," said Ginny, who hungrily went back to work on sucking Hermione's lips while also massaging small circles in her thighs, very close to he core.

Hermione took her word for it and moved herself forward, wrapping her arms around Ginny, reaching for the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off. Ginny's breasts glowed in the moonlight; her nipples were just as perky and hard as Hermione's.

Ginny's fingers brushed over Hermione's wet panties ever so lightly, causing Hermione to clench her lower portion.

"Ohhh," she gasped, not very familiar with another's touch. She and Ron only fooled around once, as she can recall.

"Wet, I see. I knew you were fingering yourself! How dare you not invite me," Ginny said playfully. She nibbled on Hermione's lower lip, causing her to whimper once more.

While Ginny was at work rubbing her thighs, Hermione reached for Ginny's breasts. She took them in her hands and looked at their beauty.

Ginny laughed. "What? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, they're just absolutely beautiful." Hermione could see Ginny flush.

Hermione took a nipple into her mouth, figuring that that was the right thing to do. Ginny moaned in pleasure. Taking this as a good sign, Hermione continued, using her wet tongue to flick Ginny's nipple. She fluctuated between the both of them using her hands to knead her cleavage. Hermione's core was getting desperate for action. Between being sensually massaged exceptionally close to her folds and sucking Ginny's nipples, her core was throbbing like it had never throbbed before. Soon, she found herself lightly thrusting toward Ginny's hand, eager for it to penetrate her.

Ginny took this time to find Hermione's breasts, whose nipples were so hard now that they were pushing far out of her silk nightgown. Ginny used her fingers to brush against them, Hermione whimpering yet again.

"I'm so hot," Hermione whined, wanting to get attention to her clit.

"We'll get there, darling," said Ginny, who in one swift motion pulled off Hermione's gown, revealing her breasts. Her areolas were much darker than the very pink Ginny's, but nonetheless beautiful. Ginny appeared to have pure lust in her eyes as she hungrily moved forward and kissed and stroked Hermione's breasts.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," moaned Hermione, moving her head back to revel in the pleasure now being done to her. Her core was throbbing even harder, if it was possible. She moved toward Ginny once more and this time reached for her panties.

Without haste, and without removing her attention from Hermione's succulent breasts, Ginny lifted her bottom, allowing Hermione to remove her obviously wet underwear.

Hermione took charge, immediately moving her hand to Ginny's sweet vulva. Hermione found her clit, but moved instead to her outer folds, using one, two fingers to trace around the outside of her clit.

"Have you ever pleasured another girl before?" asked Ginny, whose voice had become very husky.

"No, unless you count myself," said Hermione. She blushed at her truthful admission, but Ginny just smiled tenderly.

"Then let me first. I know you're a very fast learner," Ginny said.

Hermione withdrew her hand. Ginny took it in her mouth and sucked her own juices off Hermione's fingers.

"How do you taste?" Hermione asked, sounding foolish.

"You'll soon find out," said Ginny. "But I want to taste you first."

Ginny gently lead Hermione to lie while pulling her cotton panties off where they joined Ginny's on the wood floor. Before moving south, Ginny planted a very wet and foreign, but nonetheless delicious, tasting kiss on her mouth.

Ginny continued her kissing moving from Hermione's lips to her cheek, to her ear. She moved down to her neck, her collarbone, her breast. Here, Ginny whipped out her tongue, swirled it around her nipple and then trailed it to her other nipple. She kissed, sucked, and licked down her stomach, around her belly button. She kissed the top of her beautiful pussy, hairy but trimmed. Hermione clenched herself at the attention. She thought she would explode with all the tension below.

Ginny made her way to the beginning of Hermione's slit. She flicked her tongue across her clit, eliciting a very load moan from Hermione. Hermione arched her back, thrusting her hips forward, trying to connect her throbbing clit to Ginny's hot mouth. Ginny smiled and went down on her. Hermione almost couldn't handle it. She grabbed the blanket and moaned in ecstasy. She then put her hand on the top of Ginny's head, hoping to keep her head on the spot that so craved the attention it was finally getting.

Swirling her tongue around and around, Ginny continued by placing two fingers into Hermione's extremely wet opening. She pushed deeper and deeper, feeling Hermione's tightness.

"You're a virgin, huh?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was breathing too fast to answer so she just franticly shook her head yes. Ginny decided not to go too far, protecting Hermione's precious hymen for future penetration. She slid her fingers in and out spreading them out then putting them back together. She kissed and sucked on Hermione's clit while Hermione squirmed and moaned and gasped and shuddered in pleasure. Hermione could feel an intense pressure building in her lower abdomen. Ginny continued, sucking harder, using her tongue to apply extra pressure, moving her fingers in and out with ever increasing speed. Before Hermione's climax, Ginny removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, eager to taste Hermione's fluids.

This sudden change caused Hermione to scream out in pleasure, her vagina clenching around Ginny's tongue, her bottom shaking violently, and what seemed like stars flashing before her eyes. Ginny used her arms to anchor Hermione and herself in place while going through that powerful orgasm. She licked up the mess, and looked at Hermione, who crashed back into her pillow, chest heaving.

"Well, how was I?" Ginny asked.

"Better than I have ever experienced," said Hermione. Her eyes began to droop.

"Better get some shut eye, you seem exhausted," said Ginny, who winked and stood up.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. She thought it would be extremely rude not to return the favor. She figured Ginny would want the same action.

"There's always tomorrow night," Ginny said. She tossed Hermione her nightgown and panties while re-clothing herself.

She hopped back into bed.

Hermione dressed herself, covered herself in blankets, and turned toward the blank wall. Before she fell asleep, she could hear Ginny silently pleasuring herself.

Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face, intending to pleasure Ginny intensely tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of drawers being opened and closed. The curtain in Ginny's room that covered the window had been opened, spilling in the light and warmth from the morning sun. Beginning to push herself to sitting position, Hermione groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She rubbed her eyes because they were blurry. Scanning the room to find the source of the noise, she found Ginny bending over the bottom drawer of her dresser, shuffling around to dress herself. Her arse stretched the white cotton panties she was wearing, and due to the light in the room, they were slightly see through. Hermione was immediately turned on.<p>

Not wanting to seem as though she was invading Ginny's privacy, she cleared her throat to catch Ginny's attention.

"Oh," she heard Ginny say. Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder, but still remained in her bent over position. She flashed a mischievous grin at Hermione, looked back down into her drawer, and spread her legs a little more, allowing Hermione to see more of her.

Hermione jumped out of the bed and made her way over. She grabbed Ginny's waist and turned her around. She was already wearing a bra. It was black and mesh, allowing Hermione to see her nipples taut against the fabric. She grabbed her breast and began to massage ferociously. Moving fast, she reached for Ginny's face and crashed their lips together, stifling a would-be loud moan from escaping Ginny's mouth.

There was a loud noise outside the bedroom door. Hermione stopped instantly. Acting instinctively, Ginny whipped back around to pretend she was still looking for something to wear just as Ron had opened the door. He looked confused for a moment before he realized his sister was still half naked.

"Bloody hell, sorry," he said, turning around to shield his eyes from the sight.

Hermione went to cover Ginny.

"Ron, don't you bother knocking? I was helping your sister find something to wear!" Hermione said, quickly thinking on her toes.

"I came down for a quick second because Harry asked me to get Ginny for him. I thought you guys would have been dressed already. But you don't even have a bra on yet," he replied as he peeked over his shoulder. Hermione just realized that her nipples had hardened and were obviously visible. She immediately covered them by crossing her arms and blushed furiously.

"I need to take a shower first," she said hotly.

Ron blushed back. Ginny finally finished dressing.

"You can go take a shower now. I decided what to wear," Ginny said, winking.

Hermione moved to leave. Ron let her go out the door first. They silently walked down the hall until they reached the restroom. Hermione opened the door. Ron continued down the hall. Just before Hermione closed the door completely, she opened it back up.

"Ron?" she called.

She could hear he paused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you come here for a moment, please?"

She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that her hormones were all jacked up and she wanted physical attention now. Before he reached the restroom, she walked over to the tub and bent down to turn it on. The hot water steamed out of the faucet, fogging up the small bathroom quickly. She was just adjusting the temperature when Ron walked in. She turned around to notice Ron staring blankly where her arse was. She smiled.

"Shut the door," she said.

"Wha- what?" he stuttered. Her blinked at her, trying to comprehend what was going on. He looked utterly dumbfounded.

"You heard me," she said, smiling. She loved that look. She pushed the door closed behind him before pushing him into it and kissing him savagely. His hands found her and he began to run them up and down her body. She moaned in his mouth and she began to grind her hips into his. He was so stiff, she couldn't believe his pants were still able to contain him. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. Without hesitation, he lifted his hands up to let it come off. She threw it to the ground and for the few seconds their lips were apart, her eyes feasted on his body. His chest was glistening due to the steam that had filled the room.

"Mione?" he muttered.

"Shhh. I want this. I _need_ this," she replied, looking deep into his eyes.

His arms reached toward her, where he began to yank her silk gown off. He let it fall to the floor as he ingested the scene of her body. His eyes narrowed and his face turned animalistic as his eyes landed on her breasts. Bending down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Ron!" she gasped. He was much less gentle than Ginny, and she liked it. His hands seemed slightly calloused, yet they were still soft.

His finger brushed her free nipple just as he shot his tongue across her other nipple, sending a shock through her body. His arms were wound around her tight to press her breasts closer to his face. Hermione wanted to undo his bottoms. As Ron realized this, his grip slackened and she quickly moved in.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, looking up at her with sincere eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you… sure you want this to happen? I mean, any time we get close, you push away. I… just don't want you to do something you don't want to do."  
>Hermione stopped fiddling with the button on his pants and looked him in the eyes. They were full of lust, yet Hermione could still see the love behind them. He really cared for her and she for him.<p>

"Ron, I now more than ever know I want this. From you."

Ron unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them off before launching onto Hermione and kissing her passionately. Their tongues duked it out, Ron's overpowering Hermione's because she was more focused on what was below his belt.

"Get out of those boxers," she said, smiling wickedly.

"Only if you get out of your knickers, first."

Hermione pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Let me see you, first. And better hurry before our shower goes cold."

Ron eyed the shower, slowly coming to the realization that what Hermione had in mind was shower sex. This made him harder, if that were possible.  
>He slowly began to pull his boxers down. When they were finally off, he looked at Hermione to see her reaction. He was surprised to see her eying him with a hungry look.<p>

"Now you," he said, somewhat lamely.

His voice brought Hermione back to earth. She looked at him intently, noting his fiery red pubic hair and his rock hard member protruding from it.

She stood up and pulled hers off immediately, wanting desperately to get to the action. She stepped into the shower and wagged her finger for Ron to join her. He took no time at all, closing the shower curtain as he got in. They rinsed off each other's bodies, stroking each other sensually. Hermione paused as she reached his member and she stroked it lightly. Ron moaned and thrust his hips forward for more contact as a reflex. She grasped him and began to move her hand over him back and forth. He placed his hand on hers to guide her and moved faster.

Ron moved his free hand to Hermione's sex, flicking his finger across her clitoris. This made Hermione pause from stroking him as her sex contracted slightly by the new touch. He continued, moving his fingers up and down her lips, occasionally slipping back over her clit. Then, Hermione moved downward, onto her knees. Ron looked down at her in surprise. She opened her mouth and took him into her. Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. He leaned against the wall of the shower and she bobbed his head and flicked across it back and forth with her tongue.

"Gods, Hermione," he said, placing his hand on her head to push her a little further.

Hermione took this gesture to move forward and did. Soon, she engulfed his entire member and was rhythmically pulsing back and forth, swishing her tongue around as she did so. Ron made noises she had never heard before. When he started to thrust forward a bit more, she could tell he was getting ready to climax. She stopped.

Ron opened his eyes. "Sorry, I'm almost ready to blow. Should have warned you."

"I could tell," she said and giggled. She was so hot.

"I suppose it's time?" he asked, bashfully.

Hermione nodded and then moved forward to kiss him.

"How are we going to do this? It seems a bit difficult in the shower," he said.

She laid down.

"Oh, I see," he said, as he moved to lie on top of her.

She opened her legs and Ron lay between them. His member brushed against her opening. They simultaneous let out a moan. Ron kissed her.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Contraception charm," she said, and she reached over the ledge of the shower to blindly feel for her wand. She found it and muttered the charm before replacing it.

"Look at you, not caring if you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Are you sure it'll work?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Of course it will work, and if it means not getting pregnant at 16 then so be it" she said.

That was all the reassurance he needed. She was the brightest witch of her age, after all.

Ron slowly moved his member across her opening, eliciting a moan out of her. He closed his eyes to savor the feel of her. He moved in slightly. He knew he'd have to take it slow as it was both of their first time.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, her head was pressed firmly against the edge of the tub and her hands gripped the sides. Ron pushed in a little further, and he noticed Hermione gripping harder. He pushed in a little more and could feel the barrier.

'This might be a little painful," he warned.

Again, she nodded. "Just get it over with," she said.

He pushed through. Hermione gasped. Hoping to ease her pain, Ron kissed her, while moving in a little further.  
>Hermione moaned.<p>

He began to slide in and out very slightly. After earning another moan from Hermione, he began to move a little faster.

"Ron," Hermione gasped.

He picked up his pace and decided to massage her clit while he worked. This was greatly appreciated by Hermione who moaned much more loudly.

"Please, more," she said, slightly swiveling her pelvis to add more friction.

Ron moved even quicker and managed to get all the way inside her. The last inch of thrust nearly put Hermione over the edge.

"Gods, yes!" she moaned. She moved her hands to Ron's waist and her fingers dug into his skin. This heightened Ron's senses. He was now slamming into her.

"Ron," Hermione moaned. She felt the pressure building excessively in her abdomen. Then a sensation she can't even begin to describe shot through her. She came, shuddering, her whole body shaking. Her back arched, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh gods!" she moaned.

Ron moved in and out still, almost at his climax. As her fluids poured over her member and her glistening, harden nipples poked in the air, he gave one last powerful thrust into her and came.

"Oh, yes," he moaned, rocking into her still until the last drop of his fluids were released. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her.

"That was…" started Hermione.

"Bloody brilliant," finished Ron.

Hermione giggled.

"I love you, Mione," said Ron. He looked her in the eyes so that she knew that he was serious.

"I love you too," she said, and she planted a tender kiss on his mouth. She wondered if she would ever tell him about her adventure with Ginny. She still hadn't forgotten that she needed to return the favor too.

A few more minutes of lying in the shower, which was still remarkably warm, they stood up, turned it off, and got dressed. Ron gave Hermione one last kiss before quickly leaving the bathroom, hopefully undetected. Hermione didn't hear anything, so she assumed they got away scott-free. After brushing her teeth, she exited to return to Ginny's room. Ginny, however, was waiting outside the bathroom and gave Hermione a wink before taking off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was a little of the beaten path of what I originally had planned for this story. It was going to be a one-shot but got so many reviews to continue. I'm thinking it'll be 3 or 4 chapters at the most. I hope you enjoyed it. Will Ginny get her happy ending with Hermione? You'll just have to stay tuned! :)

As always, please review. And THANK YOU for all the support.


End file.
